


good morning

by prettylittlepasha



Series: polyperion life snippets [1]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlepasha/pseuds/prettylittlepasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an average morning for Hyperion's greatest trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good morning

The best part about pooling their money to buy a giant bed is waking up in a tangle of limbs. Long arms and legs splay across Vaughn as he is comfortably sandwiched between his boyfriend and girlfriend, Yvette's arm around his waist, Rhys' tucked to his chest. Yvette mumbles in her sleep as Vaughn shifts, moving his arm under her neck slightly, Rhys' feet brushing against their legs as he starts stirring. Rhys moves into Yvette's hand that managed to tangle into his hair sometime in the wee hours of the morning, Vaughn's back still pressed against his chest.

As Yvette wakes she draws lazy circles on Vaughn's hip as her other hand cards through Rhys' hair. She leans forward to press a kiss to the top of Vaughn’s head, his hair sticking up at odd angles. She glances at Rhys and suppresses a giggle at the drool that’s collected on his pillow throughout the night. A smile flits onto her face, nothing quite so good as waking up to her two favorite people.

Vaughn opens bleary eyes to see Yvette's blurry face, squints enough to be able to make out the warmth of her smile. He moves his arm out from under her neck enough to cup her cheek, drawing his thumb over the sharp edge of her cheekbone as he drops his head back against Rhys' chest. He shifts his legs, enjoying the sensation of all of their legs pressed together in a tangle of blankets.

Rhys buries his face in Vaughn’s neck, kissing the side. He runs his hand over Vaughn’s chest and down his abs, enjoying the way that his muscles bunch under Rhys’ hand before reaching Yvette’s and linking their fingers together for a brief moment. He leans over Vaughn to kiss Yvette’s forehead before falling back to his side of the bed.

Yvette smiles at her men, kisses Vaughn’s hand before she untangles her legs from theirs and sits up. Twin groans chorus up at her as they reach for her, eliciting a laugh from her. She bends to give them each a kiss, her hands cupping Rhys’ face as their lips move together. She moves to kiss Vaughn, her hand cradling the back of his head as they kiss.

Rhys’ grins at them, tries to tug Yvette back into bed, pleading with his eyes as Vaughn joins in, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her in the comfort of their bed. Yvette pulls back and flicks each of their foreheads before pulling away as she says, “C’mon guys.”

She starts grabbing towels for them all as they grumble behind her and reluctantly get out of bed. Rhys going to the closet to grab each of them their clothes, Vaughn digging through the drawers to find them all underwear. Together they shuffle into the bathroom to prepare for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted more shameless fluff for this OT3.


End file.
